


Helping Hand

by DanganRonpaNextGenFics



Series: No-Despair Verse [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, No Despair AU, Oneshot, everybody lives/no one dies au, gals bein pals, soft, what's better than this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpaNextGenFics/pseuds/DanganRonpaNextGenFics
Summary: SHIP:Kirumi/MiuPROMPT:"Here, let me help you."IDEA:Miu Iruma has many skills, but being observant is unfortunately not one of them. However, she's going to try her best, especially now that she has a girlfriend who tends to overwork herself constantly. It's the little things that show you care, really.
Relationships: Miu Iruma/Kirumi Tojo
Series: No-Despair Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902199
Kudos: 25





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of fics I'm challenging myself to write by using [this neat little generator I created](https://perchance.org/danganronpaficgen), so you'll be seeing a lot more of these. Well, provided you **kudos, comment, and bookmark** if you enjoyed it! Even a simple "this was nice" is great!

Kirumi is obviously hurting.

Well, Miu supposes she should clarify that a little bit: the hurt is physical, number one. And number two, while Kirumi being in pain isn't uncommon (Miu can't count the number of times she's come home with her hands or legs bruised or chafed or chapped from all of the hard physical work she does), what _is_ uncommon is to hear her actually say something about it.

In this case, it's fairly simple: she groans a little when stretching out her back, but the groan is clearly one of pain. Miu's heard it enough times from her own mouth, after all, and at first she immediately wants to say something sexual before noting the look of distress on her girlfriend's face.

_Ah. Oh no._ Now's definitely not the time for those things.

Miu gets up from the chair at her work desk -- stationed in their living room, because she "works better with the noise" -- and walks over to Kirumi's side, putting a gentle gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, babe, uh -- you okay?" Miu asks quietly, not really sure how to begin. She's not good with digging deep and showing her emotions; then again, neither is Kirumi, so it balances out. The two of them are about equally matched in emotional awkwardness.

"Oh -- did you hear that?" Kirumi smiles apologetically, which is not the response Miu wants. She knows where "apologetic Kirumi smile" leads: it leads to "Kirumi apologizing for shit she shouldn't be apologizing for because every normal and sane human being on planet Earth does it, but God knows she's been through so much trauma she can't express herself any other way properly". And that's not the point here.

"Well, duh, 'course I heard it!" Miu puffs her chest out a little bit; whether it's from pride, or just to make her boobs look bigger, that's a secret she'll be keeping to herself. "I'm a gorgeous girl genius with a golden brain and _perfect_ ears! Mikan said so on my last check-up. But before you say _sorry_ or anything like that, don't!" Miu puts her finger in front of Kirumi's mouth, as though to physically stop her before she speaks. "You don't need to apologize for being in pain!"

Kirumi sighs. "It is not that bad, I apologize if I worried you -"

"I said don't say sorry!" Miu exclaims again. She's probably (definitely) louder than she needs to be at the moment, but it doesn't matter. This is Kirumi who's at stake. Miu puffs out her cheeks, balls her hand into a fist and smacks it against her forehead as she tries to think of a way to remedy the situation. "Geez, this emotional bullshit is _really_ hard -- what I'm tryin' to say is..."

And here, Miu looks down at her feet, tracing a circle in the carpet with her toe. She's blushing, fairly noticeably as always, though she doesn't really seem to be trying to hide it in any way. Instead, she just curls her hair around her finger like she does when she's really, actually nervous, and not just putting on a show or a front. "... let me help you, Kirumi."

Now it's Kirumi's turn to look a little flustered as she stares back at Miu. "Help me with what, exactly? I... you do know that serving others is my job, my talent, it is not a problem for me to --"

"You can't help anyone if you're hurtin' all the time, Kirumi!" Miu protests. "I mean -- stress and all that can make you sick, right? So... it's kinda like, you're givin' yourself insurance on somethin'. You take some time off your work for right now, so you don't get, like, sick or hurt later and end up losing more time."

Kirumi stares at Miu quizzically. "This is new, coming from you. I don't think I have ever heard you talk like this before, Miu."

Miu's face burns a little more brightly at that. "Wh-what's that mean?! You think I'm mean or somethin'?"

The unexpected reaction brings a smile and a little laugh to the other girl's face. Even if it's at her expense, Miu can't help but feel good that she got a genuine reaction out of Kirumi.

"No, no, love, it is not like that at all -- it just seems... like you are starting to take others' words and feelings into consideration. You're starting to take them to heart." Kirumi steps up to take Miu's hands in her own, Miu lifting her own head to look up into Kirumi's eyes. Though she's only slightly taller than Miu, the blonde exaggerates the motion a bit, as she usually does.

She's just Miu, at the end of the day, and that's why Kirumi loves her, she supposes.

"I - I always think about other people, 's just uh... showing it 's really hard," Miu sighs. "Besides, half the people in our class don't deserve the time of day from me anyway! But you're different, Kirumi." Her voice raises, then goes down again when she gets awkward and shy once more. "I'd rather think about you than any of those bozos we go to school with."

"Some of them are kind, but... little steps, one at a time, I suppose," Kirumi says. "Now, you said you wanted to help me relax, did you? Perhaps sitting down might be a better course of action than standing up, yes?"

"Yeah -- uh, yeah, right!" Miu nods, almost having forgotten her original goal, getting caught up in the moment of having to express her feelings and whatnot. "The bed's pretty nice this time of day, I hear. A-and I don't mean like that! I just meant --"

"A cuddle and a nap sounds lovely," Kirumi finishes for Miu before she can stutter, stumble, and embarrass herself any further. "Let's do that, then."

There's really no better place to be, Miu thinks, than in her girlfriend's warm embrace on a Friday afternoon, curled up in their bed, watching _Too Cute_ recorded on Animal Planet until they fall asleep, completely in sync without ever having to try.


End file.
